One for All and All for One
by Jeff Blacklight
Summary: Que pasaria si Izuku hubiera nacido con una particularidad, no solo una particularidad, una poderosa pero casi tan dificil de masterizar como el One for All? esta historia es para ver como seria su vida de tenerla desde su niñez y como cambiaria su vida (M por futuras escenas de accion y uso de sangre y hasta lemons si veo que encaja aun lo debo pensar) Izuku x harem (no yaoi)


**Izuku (4 años) POV (Point of View, punto de vista)**

No recuerdo haber sentido tanto miedo antes como lo siento ahora mismo, no se porque me meto en estos problemas, sé que no puedo vencer a Kacchan y menos junto con sus otros 2 amigos... pero algo en mi me dice que no debo dejar que le sigan haciendo daño este niño, no está bien no puedo dejarlos... pero qué más puedo hacer además de servir como un escudo humano... nada... después de todo... yo no tengo una particularidad, en el momento que ellos quieran vendrán y me molerán a golpes... y aun sabiendo eso... no quiero moverme, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a otra persona.

"!Kacchan detente, que no ves que ya está llorando, si sigues con esto... no te lo perdonare!".

No sé por qué dije esto, acabo de firmar mi condena, lágrimas caen por mis ojos porque sé lo que me espera, pero qué más puedo hacer? quedarme ahí sin hacer nada? no importa ya si me golpean ahora... por lo menos sé que hice todo lo que pude para evitarlo... aunque tengan que desquitarse conmigo para evitarlo.

"Deku... jejeje, porque sigues jugando a ser un héroe, sabes bien que no tienen ninguna particularidad, pero bueno... si tanto te importa lo que hagamos... !TU RECIBE LOS GOLPES POR EL!" Kacchan respondió, mientras una pequeña pero amenazante explosión se forma cuando su puño y la palma de su mano hicieron contacto, mientras a uno de sus amigos extendió sus alas y el otro estiró de forma aterradora sus dedos, sé que no saldré de pie de aquí... pero al menos intente hacer lo correcto...

 **Fin de POV.**

Katsuki junto con sus 2 cómplices se lanzaron hacia Izuku con la intención de enseñarle una lección, tenían que poner en su lugar a personas que piensan que pueden hacer algo contra ellos... y más si no tenían una particularidad como Izuku.

"Te mostraré lo que le pasa a niños estúpidos como tu Deku!" Grito Katsuki mientras el y sus amigos se lanzaron hacia Izuku con la intención de lastimarlo.

Izuku solo pudo levantar sus brazos al frente en un débil intento de protegerse aun sabiendo que de nada serviría, solo para esperar su inminente destino... y espero... y espero... pero nada pasó... cuando levanto su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Alrededor de él se había formado una burbuja que despedía una extraña tonalidad verde... y fuera de ella Katsuki trataba de atravesar la con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándola con sus manos creando explosiones mas y mas grandes una tras otra... pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo no podía atravesar la no importa cuánto lo intentara o que tan fuertes sean sus explosiones la burbuja no cedía esto no hizo más que hacerlo enojar.

"DEKU! QUE RAYOS ES ESTA COSA! SAL DE AHÍ Y RECIBE TU CASTIGO COMO LO MERECES!" Gritaba de forma repetida Katsuki mientras continuaba con sus inútiles intentos de fracturar la burbuja.

Izuku estaba tan confundido, aliviado, pero tanto o más confundido que Katsuki, ni el mismo sabia que era esa esfera que lo rodeaba, por un momento pensó que algún adulto había llegado para salvarlo... pero no, no había nadie más, más que ellos 4 ya que el chico que estaba protegiendo aprovechó la confusión para huir, Izuku no alcanzo a comprender lo que sucedía por completo, cuando un gran grito por parte de Katsuki lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"No importa cuanto me tome DEKU!" voy a romper esta cosa y luego te romperé a ti!" Katsuki se lanzó con ambas manos por delante hacia la esfera con la intención de romperla.

El brusco movimiento hizo que Izuku entrara en pánico y extendiera sus brazos hacia adelante... entonces otra cosa inesperada pasó, las manos de Izuku comenzaron a brillar con el mismo espectro que la esfera de energía, y de ellas, salió un láser directamente hacia Katsuki, este último quedó cegado por la intensidad de la luz frente a el y no pudo reaccionar para defenderse, uno de sus amigos (el niño que podía estirar sus dedos) se percató rápido de esto por lo que tomó a Katsuki de uno de sus brazos y lo quitó del camino del láser justo antes de que este lo impactara, Izuku por su parte no solo rompió la propia burbuja que lo protegía sino que además, debido a la fuerza del ataque, salió volando hacia la pared que se encontraba justo detrás de él, estrellándose de forma violenta con esta y quedando inconsciente.

Por parte Katsuki seguía aturdido por la caída pero se levantó molesto y le reprocho a su amigo lo que hizo "que diablos qué ocurre! porque hiciste eso!?" su amigo, que había quedado mudo por lo que vio solo pudo usar uno de sus largos dedos para señalar en la dirección hacia donde el rayo había apuntado.

Cuando Katsuki volteo hacia donde apuntaba, lo que vio lo dejo frió por unos instantes... la luz cegadora de hace unos momentos había destruido una buena parte de los árboles del parque que estaba en la otra calle y había quemado el césped y el pavimento a su paso, cuando volteo en la dirección de donde había venido el rayo, solo pudo ver Izuku, eso lo molestó mucho y en ese momento solo pudo murmurar "Deku" mientras unas diminutas explosiones se formaron en sus puños cerrados.

"Te atreviste a mentirme" dijo en voz baja mientras las explosiones se intensificaban un poco.

Estaba a punto de moverse hacia Izuku cuando uno de sus amigos los detuvo en el acto "Katsuki tenemos que irnos de aquí, parece que él ya está bastante lastimado, además, si nos quedamos puede que nos culpen por esto, ya que todos creen que el no tiene una particularidad".

Katsuki lo pensó por un segundo y entendió que era la mejor idea, "bien inútiles, vamos, terminaremos esto luego" los 3 salieron corriendo dejando a un inconsciente Izuku en el suelo _"me las vas a pagar deku... pagarás el haberme mentido"_ pensó para el mismo Katsuki mientras huía de junto a sus compañeros.

Izuku despertó varias horas después en la cama de un hospital adolorido, con una venda en la cabeza y sin poder sentir sus brazos, se asustó ante esto, pero entonces su madre Inko Midoriya apareció atravesando la puerta de su habitación y entre lágrimas se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo dejando a Izuku confundido pues no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido y asustado pues aun no podía sentir sus brazos.

"Izuku por fin despiertas me tenias muy preocupada! no pensé que algo malo pudiera pasarte por dejarte solo unos instantes" dijo la mujer de verde cabellera mientras seguía llorando y asfixiaba un poco a su hijo sin darse cuenta de esto.

"Mamá, no puedo respirar" dijo Izuku con el poco aire que le quedaba, su madre lo soltó rápidamente disculpándose.

"Lo siento Izuku es que me tenias muy preocupada, te deje en el parque por un rato y cuando regrese alguien me dijo que alguien había atacado a un niño de cabello verde y se lo habían llevado al hospital y yo... pensé lo peor" dijo mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo entre lágrimas.

Izuku trato de hacer lo mismo pero la falta de sensación en sus brazos se lo impidió, fue entonces cuando un doctor entró por la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia ambos "tú eres Izuku Midoriya verdad?".

Izuku aun entre los brazos de su madre respondió como pudo "s-si soy yo, doctor porque no puedo sentir mis brazos?".

"QUE!?" grito de forma repentina su madre "COMO QUE NO SIENTES TUS BRAZOS IZUKU!?" Inko entró en pánico en un momento, hasta que el doctor le pidió que se calmara, informándole que Izuku iba a estar bien que no había nada de que preocuparse.

"Por lo que pude leer en los estudios que le hicieron a Izuku cuando llegó al hospital, la falta de sensibilidad en sus brazos no es más que un efecto secundario del uso excesivo de su particularidad, deberías tener más cuidado con ella chico" al escuchar esas palabras Izuku se quedó helado, "particularidad?" pensó para sí mismo, tratando de procesarlo, solo hace un mes le había dicho que él no poseía una particularidad y ahora resulta que se lastimó por usarla demasiado? el simplemente no entendía nada, entonces su madre rompió el silencio.

"Como que uso demasiado su particularidad? Izuku no tiene una particularidad" dijo Inko muy confundida a lo que el doctor con una mirada de escepticismo simplemente respondió.

"Como que no tiene una particularidad? si todos los estudios que le hicieron indican lo contrario, además tiene 4 años no? está en la edad en la que se manifiestan las particularidades en los niños".

Inko aun confundida simplemente respondió "lo se, pero hace un mes fuimos con un doctor porque Izuku aún no tenía su particularidad y nos dijo que él no tenía ninguna".

El doctor simplemente suspiro mientras movió sus ojos con un poco de molestia "dígame señora Midoriya de pura casualidad la persona que le dijo eso, se lo dijo basado en el hecho de que Izuku tiene 2 conexiones en el dedo meñique del pie?" preguntó el doctor en un tono un tanto burlón.

"Pues, si, de hecho eso fue lo que nos dijo" respondió Inko más llena de confusión que otra cosa, el doctor simplemente respondió con una sonrisa.

"Eso pensé... sabe me sorprende la cantidad de especialistas que aun usan ese estudio como algo fiable siendo que fue descontinuado hace mucho".

"Como que descontinuado?" pregunto Inko a la cual las preguntas se le seguían acumulando mientras ninguna respuesta se veía clara.

"Así es señora Midoriya, desde que empezaron a nacer una cantidad pequeña pero significativa de personas con dedos como su hijo pero con particularidades tuvieron que descontinuar ese estudio, así que si en realidad pensó que su hijo no tenía particularidad pues a nombre de la comunidad médica me disculpo y felicidades... su hijo si tiene una particularidad".

Antes de que Inko pudiera responder a las palabras del médico Izuku salió del trance en el que le dejó la revelación de su particularidad y lanzó un grito al aire, con mucha felicidad "Siiiiiiiiii! escuchaste eso mamá, voy a poder ser un héroe! voy a poder ser como All Might!"Izuku trato de levantar sus brazos en celebración, solo para que ese momento le recordara que no podía moverlos "o cierto... jeje no siento mis brazos" Izuku sonrió a su madre mientras una pequeña gota de vergüenza se dibujaba en su frente.

"Doctor, que tipo de particularidad tiene con exactitud mi hijo y porque seria normal que no pueda sentir sus brazos" Inko preguntó con bastante seriedad a lo que el doctor, buscando entre las hojas de la tabla con la información de Izuku respondió.

"Hmmmm... aquí está, su hijo demuestra tener características de una particularidad ya registrada hace mucho tiempo en el pasado le llaman "Light" y tal como suena, se traduce como el control sobre el espectro lumínico de las cosas aunque no sabría decirle a qué nivel, solo tenemos un antecedente de algo parecido".

"Light, entonces..." dijo Izuku mirando con emoción sus manos, al pensar en las cosas que tal vez podría hacer.

"Espere, dijo que otro humano ya había demostrado tener este tipo de poder? pensé que las particularidades eran únicas para cada persona" preguntó Inko al médico el cual se limito a explicar.

"No está del todo mal con esa afirmación señora, pero tampoco es totalmente cierto, vera hemos aprendido mucho de las particularidades desde que la humanidad las descubrió, y algo que se descubrió hace solo unos cuantos años es que casi todas las particularidades son variaciones de las particularidades que otras personas ya tuvieron en el pasado, ya sea debido a mezcla de los genes de esa persona al formar una familia con otra persona con una particularidad muy distinta o alguna otra razón que aun no terminamos de entender, por ejemplo, señora cuál es su particularidad?" preguntó el doctor a Inko la cual le arrebato la tabla de sus manos usando su particularidad.

"Puedo atraer pequeños objetos a mi con mi mente" dijo Inko mientras veía la información de Izuku pero rindiéndose de inmediato porque no entendía el lenguaje técnico en el que estaba escrito.

"Bueno, eso es un derivado de alguien que alguna vez tuvo una particularidad que le permitía mover todo tipo de cosas con la mente una particularidad registrada como telequinesis, otro ejemplo, sabe usted del Pro-héroe Endeavor?".

Izuku interrumpió la conversación con mucho entusiasmo "el héroe de llamas y número 2 en toda la asociación de héroes?!".

"Exacto chico, parece que enserio sabes mucho de héroes no es asi?" respondió el docto con entusiasmo.

Inko interrumpió para responder la anterior pregunta "a Izuku siempre le han fascinado los héroes, pero no, no estaba enterada de su existencia, pero por lo que dijo Izuku parece que puede controlar... el fuego?" dijo Inko con un poco de extrañes debido a su falta de conocimiento del tema.

"Así es señora, bueno antes de él ya había personas que podían controlar el fuego como parte de su particularidad, pero el de entre todos los que pueden, en la actualidad es el mejor, lo que quiere decir que en él se manifestó la forma completa de la particularidad y no solo un derivado" explicó el doctor lo mas claro que pudiera intentando no confundir a la nerviosa mujer.

"Ahora que lo menciona, mi esposo tiene aliento de fuego, no estaba enterada de que alguien pudiera tener más control sobre el mismo tipo de poder" afirmó Inko.

"Ese es un buen ejemplo, su esposo tiene un derivado del mismo poder, el caso de su hijo es similar al de dicho Pro-héroe, Izuku manifiesta tener un enorme control sobre el espectro lumínico de las cosas".

"Pero como es que está tan seguro de eso?" interrumpió escéptica Inko.

"Bueno..." dijo el doctor sacando un control remoto y encendiendo el televisor de la habitación de Izuku "por este pequeño vídeo que tomó una cámara de seguridad del edificio justo cuando Izuku activa su particularidad, como ve la primera manifestación es un escudo, una reacción lógica ante el ataque del niño rubio que puede crear explosiones...".

"Voy a tener una pequeña charla con la mama de Katsuki luego de que te recuperar Izuku" dijo Inko mientras una pequeña vena de molestia se dibujaba en su frente.

"Siguiendo con lo que explicaba, cuando el chico rubio trata de romper el escudo que creo Izuku, parece ser que Izuku pierde la compostura por un momento y pasa esto..." continúa explicando el médico mientras en la pantalla se ve el momento exacto en el que Izuku dispara el láser de energía verde hacia Katsuki, rompiendo gran parte de las cosas que había detrás del temperamental niño rubio.

"Y-y-y-y-yo hice eso?!" pregunto Izuku atónito aún sin poder creerse lo que veía.

"Así es chico por cierto... ouch" bromeo el médico al ver el gran golpe que Izuku se dio contra la pared ya que incluso una pequeña mancha de sangre se había quedado impregnada en ella.

"Por cierto, está mi hijo bien del golpe que se dio?" pregunto Inko bastante preocupada pues ella no sabia esa parte de la historia.

"De eso quería hablarle, es en ese momento es donde se puede apreciar la tercera manifestación de su particularidad, vera..." dijo el médico pausando el vídeo y poniéndose a lado de Izuku mientras le quitaba las vendas de la cabeza "en circunstancias normales, un golpe como el que su hijo se dio, no solo habría sido suficiente para causar un gran daño, sino uno permanente...".

"Aaaa? TENGO DAÑO PERMANENTE EN MI CABEZA!?" "MI HIJO TIENE DAÑO PERMANENTE EN LA CABEZA?!" dijo Izuku junto con Inko entrando ambos en pánico debido a la afirmación del médico.

"Cálmense ambos que aun no termino, eso sería en circunstancias normales pero su hijo es todo menos normal señora, quiero que vea este punto en el cráneo de Izuku" Dijo el medico mientras puntaba al sitio donde Izuku había recibido el golpe.

Inko se acercó según le indicó el médico pero solo termino confundida "no entiendo, que debo ver, Izuku no tiene nada ahí".

"Exacto..." se apresuró a responder el médico "este es el punto exacto donde Izuku recibió el impacto en el vídeo, y observe, ni siquiera una cicatriz, esta herida sano antes de que pudiera ser tratada, y luego de los estudios que le hicieron al llegar, le puedo asegurar que Izuku no tiene ningún tipo de daño interno, ahora devuelta al vídeo" el médico continuó el vídeo "que es lo que puede ver alrededor del cuerpo de Izuku al poco tiempo que termina inconsciente?".

Inko se acercó más a la pantalla en un intento de entender lo que debía ver hasta que por fin pudo verlo "hay un aura verde que se forma alrededor de Izuku".

"Exacto, y estoy mas que seguro que fue esta acción, lo que sea que la haya activado, lo que curó a Izuku, es como si su hijo hubiera absorbido la luz que emanaba el sol de forma inconsciente y su cuerpo la usará para reparar el daño, si su hijo logra controlar su particularidad al máximo, no me cabe duda que algún día podrá alcanzar su sueño de ser un héroe".

Inesperadamente, Izuku se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar en la cama del hospital en una tierna aunque cómica escena, ya que sus brazos se movían sin control alguno ya que no podía sentirlos "escuchaste eso mamá? escuchaste?! si voy a poder ser un héroe, voy a poder ayudar a la gente con una sonrisa, tal como lo hace All Might!".

Inko volteo a ver a su hiper activo hijo, el verlo tan feliz hizo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

"Mama? porque lloras?" pregunto Izuku con un poco de tristeza en su voz al ver a su madre llorar.

"Estoy muy muy feliz por tu Izuku, eso es todo" Inko continuó derramando lágrimas de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su hijo, porque lo único que venía a su mente era ese doloroso momento en el que Izuku con lágrimas en los ojos le pregunto si aun sin una particularidad podría ser un héroe... y ella solo pudo pedirle perdón por su situación, le dolía porque ella sabía lo que Izuku quería que ella dijera, pero no pudo hacerlo, pero ahora daría todo de su parte para ayudar a su hijo a hacer su sueño realidad.

"O sí y sobre tus brazos chico..." habló el médico interrumpiendo el emotivo momento "el uso de ese láser que disparaste desde tus palmas, de hecho rompió los huesos de tus 2 brazos, pero tu particularidad parece haber reparado el daño en poco tiempo".

"Entonces porque Izuku aún no puede sentirlos?" pregunto Inko.

"parece que el uso excesivo de la particularidad dreno más energía de la que el cuerpo de Izuku podía almacenar así que los nervios que conectan los músculos de los brazos de Izuku con su cerebro se durmieron, la sensación y movilidad le regresara en unos días, pero deberá ser más cuidadoso cuando usa su particularidad, aunque de manera extraña los huesos de sus brazos parecen haberse endurecido luego de que fueron reparados..." afirmó el doctor un poco confundido ante la situación.

"Entonces, cuando podre llevármelo a casa?" pregunto Inko un poco angustiada.

"Le haremos algunos análisis más para poder terminar de comprender su particularidad y debería de poder llevárselo a casa mañana por la mañana... digo la mayor parte del proceso curativo lo hizo él y ni se dio cuenta" mencionó el médico con un tono de voz divertido mientras una gota de vergüenza se dibujaba en su frente, Inko e Izuku rieron un poco ante el comentario del médico hasta que esté recordó algo mas "o si una cosa mas chico, si realmente quieres llegar a ser un héroe como dices... vas a tener un enorme camino por delante, tendrás que entrenar mucho y hacer más que los demás si realmente quieres llegar a ser como All Might, porque aunque tu particularidad es poderosa, también puede actuar contra ti si no la controlas... crees poder hacerlo?" dijo el medico en un todo que no hizo mas que emocionar más a Izuku.

"SI!" respondió respondió el pequeño cabeza de ensalada una vez más poniéndose de pie en la cama, tratando de apretar sus puños... solo para recordar que no podía sentirlos... lo cual hizo que se enrojeció de vergüenza al ver como seguía olvidandolo.

"Así se habla chico, bueno es casi hora de terminar la hora de visitas, señora Midoriya la acompañó a la salida?" ofreció el medico de forma amable

"O claro, solo deme un momento" respondió Inko volteándose hacia Izuku dándole un beso en la frente y arropándolo en la cama "no te preocupes Izuku mamá vendrá por ti mañana en la mañana, duerme bien hijo"

"Si mama, nos vemos mañana" respondió Izuku a su madre tendiéndose en la cama preparándose para descansar.

El médico y su madre salieron de su habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, los cuales por supuesto solo estaba fijados en una cosa "si podre hacer mi sueño realidad... juro que lo lograre, no importa el tiempo o lo pesado que sea... me convertiré en un gran héroe como All Might y ayudare a todos con una sonrisa" afirmó Izuku para sí mismo, sólo para caer dormido al poco tiempo después.

Al día siguiente, la madre de Izuku fue a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa, donde de inmediato comenzó a experimentar con su particularidad tal y como el médico le había recomendado, el aprender tanto de los héroes hizo que Izuku aun a su muy corta edad, entendiera que si su poder era demasiado para su cuerpo, debía tomarse las cosas con calma y comenzar con cosas simples, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el mejorar la manera de crear sus escudos de luz, poco después Izuku regreso a la escuela donde obviamente, Katsuki aún tenía algo contra él por lo que pasó hace días pero más que nada, porque sentía que Izuku lo había engañado al esconderle su particularidad, por lo que, todos los días trataba de hacerle la vida difícil, a Izuku, algo que se volvió difícil para el mismo Katsuki porque los escudos de luz que creaba Izuku le impedían dañar lo, fueron estos constantes ataques hacia él los que provocaron que Izuku dedicara más tiempo a buscar formas más efectivas de usar su poder de forma defensiva, ya que esto no solo hacia que Katsuki se hartara de meterse con él sino que también aumentaban su propio control sobre el espectro lumínico de todo lo que le rodeaba, su madre decidió ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, probando (con el debido cuidado por supuesto) los límites de la dureza de los escudos que Izuku creaba y el que tanta luz podía absorber a la vez, para marcar sus límites y superarlos en un futuro, fue entonces que luego de un año después de haber descubierto su particularidad que Izuku conoció a alguien que le ayudaría en mayor medida a probar su particularidad al máximo.

 _"Creo que por fin logré quitarme a Kacchan y a sus amigos de encima por hoy, no puedo creer que siga diciendo que le mentí... yo ni siquiera sabia que tenia una particularidad... espero que lo olvide algún día"_ pensaba Izuku mientras jugaba el parque y seguía probando sus escudos, se había vuelto muy bueno con ellos, hasta ahora Katsuki no ha sido capaz de romperlos no importa lo mucho que se esforzara, fue entonces que mientras pasaba cerca de un árbol escuchó un ruido extraño y al voltear hacia arriba pudo ver a alguien en el árbol que parecía mirarlo fijamente "hey! quien eres? acaso me estas espiando" preguntó desafiante a su acosador, fue entonces que Izuku solo pudo ver como la pequeña e in identificable figura perdió el equilibrio en la rama al ser descubierta y cayó hacia el, Izuku que no puede negarle la ayuda nadie aun cuando lo hayan estando espiando, hizo lo mejor que pudo para crear un escudo alrededor de la figura desconocida, y por suerte lo logró, la pequeña figura tocó el suelo dentro del escudo de Izuku el cual rebotó directo hacia él, al verse sorprendido deshizo el escudo lo cual hizo que la figura cayera directa sobre él, para cuando el peliverde se recuperó del impacto, lo primero que vio fueron un par de orbes amarillos, los cuales parecían tener dibujados diseños de miras de francotirador... hasta que se dio cuenta que no eran orbes sino ojos, y que estaban pegados a alguien más... a una niña para ser exactos.

"H-hola... como estas?" fue lo único que salió de la boca de la pequeña niña que aún seguía apoyada en el pecho de Izuku, el lo único que pudo hacer fue apenarse mientras su rostro se volvió mas y mas rojo.

"B-b-b-b-b-bien... c-c-creo" fue la única contestación que entre tartamudeos pudo formular, la niña al darse cuenta de su posición, decidió levantarse y al igual que Izuku, se enrojeció al ver el tipo de situación en la que estaban, ella le tendió la mano a Izuku para ayudarse a levantarse, cuando estuvo de pie, Izuku pudo verla claramente, tenía el cabello de color rosa opaco y peinado de forma lacia hacia abajo, en su cabeza descansaba un par de googles, llevaba un vestido gris con muchos arreglos de engranajes de diferentes colores por todos lados, y un par de zapatos deportivos blancos, y un collar con un solitario engrane real en su cuello pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Izuku eran sus ojos, eran grandes, amarillos y con formas muy singulares, como mirar a través de una mirilla, eran inusuales, pero le parecían lindos.

"t-t-t-te encuentras b-bien?" entre balbuceos Izuku gano el valor de hacerle una pregunta a su pequeña acosadora.

"s-si yo estoy bien... gracias por salvarme, si no hubiera sido por ti de seguro me habría golpeado muy fuerte contra el suelo, así que fuiste un excelente cojín de aterrizaje" respondió la pequeña pelirosa, Izuku entonces salió del shock y recordó el cómo es que había llegado a esta situación en primer lugar.

"Oye! tu me estabas espiando verdad?!" afirmó Izuku en voz alta, a lo que la pequeña pelirosa solo pudo enrojecer de vergüenza y aceptar que la había atrapado y decidió explicarse entre el pequeño peliverde.

"Ammmm... s-si, llevo unos cuantos días observándote, es que tienes una particularidad muy interesante y quería ver como la usabas, porque aun no comprendía bien en qué consistía" respondió la pelirosa mientras se rascaba la nuca expidiendo un obvio nerviosismo.

Izuku sintió que no había ningún problema y le ofreció si quería que mostrara más de cerca cómo creaba sus escudos de luz "oye por cierto..." pregunto el peliverde con curiosidad "cual es tu nombre?".

"ooo cierto casi lo olvido, me llamo Mei... Hatsume Mei" respondió alegre la pelirosa.

"Mucho gusto Hatsume-san yo soy...".

"Midoriya..." interrumpió Mei de repente "Izuku Midoriya, llevo un buen tiempo viéndote recuerdas?" afirmó Mei con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que Izuku se sonrojara un poco.

"ooo claro, lo olvide por un segundo... jeje, buen Hatsume-san te gustaría...".

"Mei-chan" interrumpió la pelirosa una vez más.

"Eeee?" respondió Izuku confundido.

"Llámame Mei-chan, porque estoy segura de que seremos buenos amigos desde de este día" continuó Mei a lo cual Izuku solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ambos se dirigieron a la fuente central del parque donde Izuku le mostró a Mei como usaba su particularidad.

 **OK bueno eso es todo por esta ocasión, se que no es muy largo (de echo no puedo saberlo porque estoy escribiendo esto en mi laptop) pero es lo que tengo por ahora, ahora a explicar ciertas cosas por si no quedaron muy claras durante la historia, si esta es otra historia en la que Izuku tiene una particularidad, pero no me encontrado con muchas que hablen de que tuviera una desde que era niño, (como según la serie sería lo normal) así que dije porque no hacer una yo (ademas que muchos fanfictions en ingles y español son yaoi y maldita sea yo detesto el yaoi). Bueno tal como escribí la particularidad de Izuku es en palabras simples, controlar la luz para darle la forma que desee e inclusive usarla en su cuerpo, puede crear escudos, sanar hasta sus peores heridas si tiene suficiente luz almacenada o dispararla como un láser, esta última gasta mucha energía dependiendo de cómo se use puede deshabilitar sus brazos por un rato, esto obviamente cambia a medida que vaya aprendiendo más de su particularidad pero será lento para no romper al personaje porque de los fanfictions que si he podido leer me he dado cuenta que muchos de ellos tienen la tendencia a romper a Izuku, ya sea que el entrenamiento que le dan le funcione como su fuera saitama, que le den una particularidad muy poderosa sin limitadores desde el inicio o que directamente pueda usar el one for all como si fuera all might... con muy poco entrenamiento, también para que todo se vea más equilibrado tratare de hacer al resto de los estudiantes relevantes de U.A. un poco más fuertes ya verán más adelante porque y por último... que hace Mei ahí? me agrada mucho el personaje de Mei además que su presencia debido a su inteligencia puede dar más campo para alargar los límites de la particularidad de otros personajes o inclusive sobre ella misma, así que me pareció que su Izuku debía conocer a alguien de niño la mejor opción era Mei hay otros detalles que debo pensar para más adelante pero por ahora eso es todo, espero que les gustara es mi primer fanfiction y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
